Once In A Lifetime
by Desiree Ann
Summary: Isabella Swan was on the new talent search show, Once In A Lifetime. There she meets the handsome young man, Edward Mason.


I smiled lightly listening to our opening theme song. Emmett's name echoed across the room. As soon as he entered the room, the crowd went wild. "Isabella Swan!" I walked through the double doors,being careful not to fall. I shook tons of hands and smiled for pictures before sitting on the right of Emmett in the judge's booth. He grinned at me, and I returned the smile.

"Alice and Jasper Hale!" Alice pranced across the room, ignoring the hands, and pulled Jasper with her. I smiled and hugged her as she sat next to me. "Congratulations on the wedding." I whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"Alright! Let's get started, shall we?" Alice sang into her microphone. The crowd screamed.

"First up is Mike Newton. Again." I sighed. Alice groaned and hit her buzzer. I laughed. "Alice he hasn't even started-" Jasper and Emmett slammed on their buzzers. I muffled my laughter, as Mike walked onto the stage. He grinned at me and started to sing.

"_Good morning, beautiful!" _Mike screeched into his microphone.

"Bella! Push the buzzer!" Alice screamed. I laughed and shook my head. No way would I miss out on a chance of Mike embarrassing himself.

"_How was your night?" _

Alice groaned and slammed her head on the table. "My brain is bleeding." she mumbled. I burst out in hysterics.

"_Mine was-" _Alice leaped over me and slammed down on my buzzer, causing me to laugh harder. The crowd cheered. I saw hurt flash in his eyes. I stopped laughing. "Sorry Mike," I said. He forced a smile,"I'll be back. I'll always come back for you, Bella." Ewe. I take back feeling bad about it. He waved and walked off. I saw Emmett choking back laughter out of the corner of my eye. Jerk.

The stage manager walked furiously towards me, and handed me a slip of paper. I read and my brows furrowed. "Umm, this is new." I said. "Come on out, please." I said. The curtains closed, and I saw a flash of bronze before it shut. "What's going on?" Alice asked beside of me.

"They've asked to keep their appearances hidden until the end." Alice hit her buzzer, and Jasper followed. I looked at her curiously. She shrugged. "I judge on appearances." I shook my head and looked at Jasper. "If she doesn't like it, I don't either." He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes. The crowed quieted in suspense. Music filled the air. Debussy, Claire De Lune. I smiled. Emmett's buzzer went off. I turned and glared.

"What the hell, Em?" He glared back. "You know I hate classical." I huffed and ignored him. "I don't see how. It's beautiful." I mumbled under my breath. The rest of the song went on, every note played perfectly. The song stopped, and the curtains opened slowly. Sitting on the piano bench was the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen. His bronze hair was messy, and his emerald green eyes shined with adoration as he stared at the piano.

I heard Alice gasp. Probably wishing she could take back her buzz.

"What's your name?" She asked. He looked up, and looked us over. I gulped nervously. "Edward Mason." His voice was clear, and velvety. I blushed as he looked my way when he stepped off the stage.

"Next!" Emmett yelled. The next 30 minutes passed in a blur, and my thoughts kept wandering to the Adonis who left the stage. I wonder if he's left yet.

"I'll be right back." I mumbled to Alice. She looked at me, worried. She muttered a reply, but I didn't hear just what she said. I stood and headed towards the contestant's waiting area. Many people waved, and started to perform their talents. I smiled and kept walking. I didn't see him anywhere in the waiting area. I sighed and started to head back when an idea popped in my head. Maybe he went to one of the private practice rooms we offered. I turned quickly and dashed down the hall.

The further back I went, the louder the music got. I smiled. That had to be him. I turned the corner, and stopped in front of the door. I sucked in a breath and knocked lightly on the door. The music ceased, and the door opened a few moments later. I let my breath out in relief. It was him. He looked curious at first, but opened the door wider, letting me through.

"How can I help you?" He asked, curiously. His head was tilted slightly, and he looked adorable. I giggled. His brows furrowed. "What?" I shook my head and stopped laughing. I turned, and tripped over my two feet. I closed my eyes and waited for impact. Two strong arms wrapped around my waist, and I blushed.

"Thanks." I mumbled, standing up. His arms relaxed around me. I blushed harder. "Your music earlier. . Was really beautiful." I mumbled, leaning into his chest. "Thanks." I could hear a smile in his voice.

"You know. . I could pull a few strings for you, if you'd like." I said, and looked up. He smiled down at me and shook his head. "Thanks anyways. But. . I'll be back tomorrow." He let me go, and I instantly missed his touch. His hand cupped my face, and his thumb caressed my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella." He leaned in slowly and kissed my lips and left leaving me stunned and craving more.


End file.
